Gunboat
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary *The Gunboat fires Artillery shots and other useful aids to your troops in battle. *Different weaponry has different energy costs. Your Gunboat begins with a set amount of energy (depends on Gunboat level and Statues), and you gain three energy per building destroyed on the battlefield. *In the beginning of the game, the Artillery, and later, the Barrage, is important in battles for destroying key Defensive Buildings. *The Gunboat can also support troops with Flares, Medkits, Shock Bombs, Smoke Screens, and Critters. *Hero Abilities, as well as deploying certain troops like Tanks and Scorchers, also cost Gunboat Energy. *There have been times when Temporary Gunboat Abilities have been given such as during the Mega Turtle event. *Starting at Gunboat level 10, the Gunboat allows you to save different troop loadouts, by clicking on the rightmost button. Gunboat level 10 allows you to save 2 different troop loadouts, and more are unlocked at Gunboat levels 13, 16, 19 and 21. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Gunboat is a small blue-and-white ship with a wooden deck. There is a turret at the bow and a conning tower in the middle. A small blue fin-like propeller is seen. Under the bow, an anchor can be seen. *At level 2, a rope is added connecting the top of the conning tower to the stern. The conning tower is enlarged, and the entire boat is lengthened. The rails on top of the tower turn white. The top post turns yellow. The turret gains a slight redesign. *At level 4, a turret is added to the stern. The conning tower is reinforced and further expanded. The rope connecting the conning tower to the stern is removed. The entire boat also gets wider. The top of the post turns blue-gray. A ladder is added just behind the cabin. The propeller is removed. *At level 6, the conning tower is further enlarged and heightened. The rear turret is enlarged. The boat also gets slightly larger. Ladder-like rungs are added on the back of the tower. *At level 8, the wooden deck is replaced by a metal plated deck. The conning tower is enlarged again, and an balcony is added to the back. The forward turret gains another barrel and is redesigned again. The ladder on the back is replaced with a window and a balcony. *At level 10, two dual-barrel rocket launchers are added to the back of the conning tower. The rope connecting the top of the conning tower to the stern returns. The balcony's rails become blue. The post's top gains a slight red tint. *At level 15, the conning tower is entirely covered in steel plate armor, with the windows becoming light blue. The deck is replaced with smooth metal. The sides of the boat are changed to unpainted metal armor. The rear turret gains another barrel. The rope connecting the conning tower to the stern is removed. The boat also gets slightly larger. The post becomes gray. The window and balcony are removed. Also, the anchor is slightly enlarged. *At level 17, a secondary tower is added between the rocket launchers, which are replaced by blue, rectangular, six-barrel launchers resembling level 6 Rocket Launchers. A rope connects the two towers. *At level 18, a radar dish, similar to the level 9 and above Radar, is added to the top of the conning tower. The muzzles of the rocket launchers are painted yellow. The top of the posts on both towers become bright red. *At level 21, the Gunboat gains a new dark blue hull as well as a revamped exterior appearance, and its turrets and rocket launchers become larger and gray. The rope is removed. *At level 22, the barrels of the turrets turn into a single large one. Yellow markings appear on the turrets. Weaponry *There are seven different types of weaponry that your Gunboat can fire. *Find more information about each type of weaponry in the Gunboat Weaponry pages. Trivia *It takes anywhere from less than a second to three seconds for the various weaponry to reach their designated location depending on how far the Gunboat is from the target. *Barring any Tribe boosts, the maximum possible amount of energy a person can have at the start of an attack is 154. He or she would have to have a level 22 Gunboat with the best possible energy boost masterpiece and nine of the best possible energy boost guardian. **If all ten statues were then boosted with Power Powder, that person would be able to start an attack with a whopping 255 energy. *The level 22 Gunboat is the most expensive building upgrade in the game in terms of total resources (a total of 14,700,000 Wood, Stone and Iron). *Although the Landing Crafts are used to load troops, saving and loading troop loadouts require tapping the Gunboat rather than a Landing Craft. *At Gunboat levels 1-3, you can see on its stern the word "REEF," which may be the Gunboat's name. Visit the individual Gunboat Weapon pages to view their statistics. fr:Canonnière de:Kanonenboot zh:船舰 Category:Support Buildings